The invention relates to a spherical suspension for a technical instrument, in general, and to a spherical suspension for a technical instrument having a holding part for receiving and mounting of a spherical-segment-shaped end of an instrument holder and having a device for locking the instrument holder with respect to the holding part, in particular.
Spherical suspensions are known which have a holding part with a spherical receiver for the spherical or spherical-segment-shaped end of a holding part. Such suspensions are used, for instance, for the suspending of heavy microscopes over an operating table. A microscope suspended from such a spherical mount swings back and forth into a position of equilibrium when its instrument holder is not locked with respect to the mount. Heavy instruments can overcome the friction within the suspension relatively easily and thus find their approximate equilibrium; on the other hand, the friction in the spherical suspension acts against lighter instruments so that a dependable swinging back and forth into the equilibrium position is not possible.